Protect me
by Angel of pure darkness
Summary: Rays smile was huge and he started to eat them straight away. Kai turned to look at the younger boy......chapter 10.....KaiRay
1. A new team

Chibi megami: Hello everyone, this is going to be my first beyblade fic, I really hope you enjoy it  
  
Yamato: Alright, now Ray and Kai get tortured  
  
Ray: *^-^* Yeah ... Finaly I get to star in a fic  
  
Kai: *-_-u* don't get to carried away  
  
Chibi megami: Yama-kun do the disclaimer for me, please  
  
Yamato: Sure thing, chibi megami doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters from the series, doesn't own me either.  
  
Ray: Should we give them a WARNING  
  
Chibi megami: Yep, this story is a KaixRay fic .... Yaoi ..... don't like don't read  
  
Yamato: Shall we start...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~Protect me*~*~*~  
  
chapter 1 - A new team  
  
Kai couldn't believe he just took on a team of kids. The only good thing that was coming out of this was being captain. He was definitely putting them through some hard training. The kids names were Max and Tyson, he new Tyson mainly because he had recently become a pain to him. What puzzled him though was that Mr. Dickenson said they had a fourth member.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson, if we have a fourth member, where is he." Kai wanted to know if he was a nut case, just like the rest of his corny team.  
  
"Kai, he is at my house. I'll explain more to you and only you when we get there."  
  
"Why does he get to know and we don't. That's unfair." Tyson wasn't very happy.  
  
"Because I'm the captian and I'll decide if your to know or not." Kai unfolded his arms, got up of the wall and walked towards the exit, where their ride was waiting.  
  
Everyone else followed soon after, Tyson was still cursing about it being unfair.  
  
"Come on Tyson, I'm sure Kai will tell us. It can't be that bad." Maxs cheery voice was optomistic.  
  
"You don't know Kai at all do you."  
  
"No but, maybe you don't know him that well either!"  
  
They stopped their little conversation, once they reached the car. Didn't want to talk about their captian in his presence. The ride to Mr. Dickensons house was 1 ½ hours long. Kai had become extremly uncomfotable sitting next to Max all the way, the kid was to cheery for his own good. When the car came to a halt, Kai got out as fast as he could and stood a distance away from everyone else.  
  
"Please make yourselves at home, this is where you will be training for the next week. Before we leave for the Asian tournament."  
  
With that Mr. Dickenson left for this house, the team picked up their bags and followed. The house Mr. Dickenson lived in was huge, it had a swimming pool in the back garden. The cellar had a huge training complex, that Tyson was awed over. Their rooms weren't exactly small either, they each had a double bed and large wardrobes. Kai got changed in his room and after that he went to the livingroom to find Mr. Dickenson. When he enterd the room he saw him sitting in an armchair.  
  
"Kai, come and sit down. We need to talk about the fourth member of this team."  
  
"What's the big secret! He is no doubt another nut case I have to deal with, like Tyson and Max."  
  
"The situation with this blader is different, he has had some bad times in th past. I can't tell you much, but I know he will freak when he sees you. So becarefull! Allthough he has good beyblading skills, would definitely come in handy. But...!"  
  
"But..?" Kai was a bit confused.  
  
"you will have to get him used to being around people again."  
  
"A psycho?"  
  
"No, just a bit insane from what has happened to him."  
  
"And you can't tell me?"  
  
"No, but he can tell you, if he wants you to know."  
  
"Where is he and what's his name?" Kai wanted to see this guy. Even if it would freak the other guy out.  
  
"He is in his room at the very end of the corridor from were yours is. His name is Ray!"  
  
"Okay!" With that he got up and left the room.  
  
Kai was going to find everything out about Ray, it might take time but he was going to find out. Kai walked up the flight of stairs, past his room and down the long corridor. He arrived to a set of double doors, he reached out for the handle and turned it.  
  
Ray was sitting on his double bed flicking through the TV channels, until he heard his bedroom door open. He began to panic, nobody just came through the door without knocking and asking for his permission. His gaze rested on the door that was slowly opening, waiting for the worst. When he saw who walked through the door, he was utterly shocked. Not in his wildest dreams did he think that Kai Hiwatari of all people would walk into his room.  
  
Kai couldn't believe what he saw when he walked into the room. Their sat a boy, about the same age as himself with long ravenblack hair and huge golden eyes staring at him in shock. *Why does he look so shocked to see me!"  
  
"We have never met, why do seem so shocked to see me?"  
  
Ray recoverd from his shock and got up of the bed. He walked slowly up to Kai, as he was about 3 feet away he put his hand out to touch Kais face. Kai was the one to be shocked now, Ray was tracing his finger along his eyebrow and down his jawbone. Then suddenly Rays hand dropped to his side and he stepped back, with fright in his eyes.  
  
"Your real, your not an illusion!"  
  
"No, and why should I be." Kai had a puzzled look, that was replacing the shock on his face.  
  
"N-n-n-no reason, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm your team captian, I need you to come down and meet the rest of the team. But before that, you will explain yourself, why would I be an illusion?" Kai was getting frustrated.  
  
"Team captian? But I never tried out for a team!" Ray was confused.  
  
Kai didn't know what to make of Ray, he definitely wasn't getting any questions answered. So he decided to leave it until later.  
  
"Yes, team captain! Now lets go down the stairs and sort a few things out!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because .... I don't like it outside!"  
  
This was beyond the joke to Kai, he had a team of psychos. He decided not to argue anymore and walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~Rays room*~*~*~  
  
Ray was sat on his bed thinking about what had just happened.  
  
*Kai was here! The real Kai. And he is my team captain. Why, is this a sick trick. But what if it's true, then I would have to go out, and I .. I .. I would see him again. No I can't and I won't, not even...*  
  
Rays thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep exhausted from the events that had accured.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: *^-^* *squeals* my first beyblade fic *jumps up and down*  
  
Ray: Why am I a psycho  
  
Chibi megami: because that's how the story goes ... little psycho-koneko  
  
Kai: Your all insane *o_O*  
  
Yamato: please review .. it means a lot to us  
  
Ray: yeah!!!!!!! *^-^*  
  
Chibi megami: next chapter will be up soon ... And I hope you liked this one ... Gotta go bye  
  
All: bye 


	2. A stressfull day

Chibi megami: Hey I'm back.......and thank you so much for reviewing........ I love you guys *^-^*  
  
Kai: *-_-u* Your gonna torture me again  
  
Chibi megami: No I'm not, don't you trust me. *evil grin*  
  
Kai: *o_O* No!  
  
Ray: Kai sweety, we need to carry on with the fic.. *^-^*  
  
Kai: Dear god, everyone is going cazy  
  
Yamato: chibi megami doesn't own beyblade or any of the other characters of the series, not me either  
  
Chibi megami: thanks yama-chan. Oh yeah I have a question for Oliver! You said I have to Becareful of OCC, what did you mean?  
  
Ray: Yeah, that was confusing...please answer  
  
Yamato: I hope it's nothing serious ....*o_O*  
  
Kai: Warning....this fic might offend people if they don't like Yaoi .... DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME AND RAY GOING AT IT *glares*  
  
Chibi megami: Thanks Kai I nearly forgot about that, but you didn't have to SHOUT. *glares*  
  
Ray & Yamato: *-_-u* Yamato: let's carry on with the fic, before world war 3 breaks out  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 2 - A stressfull day  
  
*Kai was here! The real Kai. And he is my team captain. Why, is this a sick trick. But what if it's true, then I would have to go out, and I .. I .. I would see him again. No I can't and I won't, not even...*  
  
Rays thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep exhausted from the events that had accured.  
  
*~*~*~in the livingroom*~*~*~  
  
Tyson was munching down a snack he had made for himself in the kitchen earlier. He jumped out of his skin, when Kai stormed into the livingroom in a bad temper.  
  
"Who does that guy think he is!" Kai was raging to no one in particular.  
  
"Who?" Tyson dared to ask his pissed of captian.  
  
"Our fourth member! WHERE is the other nutcase?"  
  
"Hey, don't get pissed at me, I'll fetch him! And he has a name, it is Max." Tyson got up in a huff to get Max.  
  
"Whatever!" Kai snorted.  
  
It took him 5 minutes to get Max, he filled him in on their captains mood and told him to becarefull. They entered the livingroom to see an impatient and still bad tempered Kai.  
  
"Right, now that your both here we can go."  
  
"Go where!" Max winced as Kai spun round eyes flaming.  
  
"Never you mind!" his voice was cold.  
  
Kai then turned around and started walking again.  
  
"Geez, what's pissed him off so bad?" Max whispered to Tyson.  
  
"No, idea. But I guess it has something to do with our fourth member!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
They followed Kai up the main stairs and down a corridor. They passed their rooms and ended up infront of a pair of double doors. Kai swung one of the doors open and walked in, they followed him into the room.  
  
Ray jerked awake as he heard his door swing open. It reminded him of his past and he screamed. He hoped it wasn't who he feared the most, forgetting the incident with Kai. The two boys stared wide eyed at the curled up boy on the bed. Even Kai looked some what shocked, but not to much. He soon snapped back to attention. Ray uncurled himself a bit to see his attacker, he cracked an eye open and sighed in relief that it wasn't who he thought.  
  
"What the hell did you scream like that for?" Kai was annoyed and angry.  
  
"You scared the life out of me." Ray was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Well, you were not going to come down stairs. So I was nice and thought we could have a team meeting here."  
  
Ray was shaking. *Too many people, don't like it.* Tyson stepped up from behind Kai and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Hey, my name is Tyson and this is my friend Max. It's nice to meet you!" Tyson put his hand out for Ray.  
  
But Ray just stared at it! Tyson was a little confused, he started to wonder if Ray was sane. Max jumped up cheerfully and bounded over.  
  
"Say you guys, we still have to find a team name." Max really wanted to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Hey, I know one. How about the bladebreakers!" Tyson said with enthusiasm.  
  
"I like that, what do you think...mmmmm...what's your name?" Max was a little bit embarrassed for not knowing Rays name.  
  
Ray was shaking like no tomorrow, but answered anyway.  
  
"Ray! It sounds fine to me, too." He hoped they would leave him alone now.  
  
The two boys were freaking him out and he thought Kais presence was frightening. Tyson was extremly happy and yelled with joy. Kai just snorted.  
  
"Sorry, to burst your bubble but I will be giving you a very tight schedule." He said in a very serious tone.  
  
"We will be training two hours after breakfast every morning, three hours after dinner and two hours after lunch. And I'll have no slagging off, you will be joining us as well!" He pointed to Ray, who stared at him with unshed tears.  
  
"You know how to ruin the mood don't you Kai!" Tyson protested.  
  
"Whatever, you can leave now and training starts tomorrow." Kai said without any interest.  
  
Max and Tyson said fairwell to Ray and left the room, leaving Kai behind. Kai stared at Ray and he couldn't put his finger on it but he wanted to find out why Ray was like this.  
  
"Ray, why are you so frightend to see other people?" Kais voice was sharp and quick.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm no use to anyone anyway. I'm just a burden" Rays tears were freely flowing down his face now.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai tried to calm himself down. He didn't need to upset the boy any futher.  
  
"I seem to just piss you off, I can't help my behavior. You're the reason I ended up like this. I need a psychiatrist 24 hours a day on stand by, because I have flashbacks and develop fits. I'm frightend to walk out the door, because I think he might be there. It drives me insane." Ray was crying histerically now.  
  
Kai didn't know what to say or do. He was shocked at the outburst and even more shocked to know he was the cause of this boys distress. That was one thing he didn't understand though, he had never met Ray. He walked over to Ray and lifted him up into his arms. He noticed that the boy was very light and skinny. Kai didn't know why but he suddenly had a change of heart towards Ray, that was crying in his arms. He wanted to win his trust and maybe help him. If Mr. Dickenson was right about his beyblading skills, then they would definitely have to help Ray out of his insanity.  
  
"Ray, I think we need to talk about your past. And why am I the cause of this?" Kais voice had gotten softer to Rays ears.  
  
Ray somehow felt safe in Kais arms and unconciously snuggled up to his chest. His sobs were dying down, but he didn't really want to answer that question. Not yet at least!  
  
"I can't, please understand. Maybe one day, but not now!" Ray hoped that Kai wouldn't have another strange mood swing and get angry with him again.  
  
Kai had tensed when he felt Ray snuggle up to him. He wasn't surprised with the answer either, but he had detected fear in his voice though. Kai laid Ray onto the bed and got up.  
  
"Don't worry I won't push you for an answer, but you know I will not have you like this on my team."  
  
"I understand!" Ray closed his eyes and sighed. He fell immediatelly into darkness.  
  
Kai started for the door, but jumped out of his skin when he heard Ray give a painfull earpiercing scream. He turned to see Ray, and gasped at what he saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi megami: oh dear, I hope you all like this chapter...i nearly went completely insane writing this  
  
yamato: You can say that again .... you nearly burst into tears because you weren't satisfied  
  
Ray: chibi-kun no need to worry, if the readers don't like it we will just not continue the fic  
  
Chibi megami: well I'll try harder with the next chapter  
  
Kai: please review....god I'm getting soft  
  
Chibi megami: well gotta go so see you guys soon  
  
All: bye 


	3. The fight within

Chibi megami: well i'm pleasently shocked that you all liked my last chapter.........I will finish this Story, it just drives me crazy  
  
Kai: I will be doing this chapter with her to keep her level headed  
  
Chibi megami: just bare with me and everything will be revealed *^-^*  
  
Kai: chibi megami does not own beyblade or any of the characters in the series  
  
Chibi megami: I hope you like this one and that it turns out ok  
  
Kai: the warning is the same....Yaoi.....don't read if you don't like it  
  
Chibi megami: sorry if the characters are OCC or OOC, which ever one it is  
  
Kai: get on with the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 3 - The fight within  
  
Kai started for the door, but jumped out of his skin when he heard Ray give a painfull earpiercing scream. He turned to see Ray, and gasped at what he saw. Ray was holding his stomach, and he was gasping for air. Kai just stood there frozen to the spot and stared at the shaking boy. In matter of minutes 3 people ran into the room and were trying to calm Ray down. Kai eventually decided that it might be better if he just left and not get in the way. He left Rays bedroom and headed for his own room. He layed himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. After sometime he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"What?" He growled out at the person who dared to disturbed him.  
  
"Watch your tone with me, young man!" Mr. Dickenson said walking through the door.  
  
Kai just snorted and looked back up at the ceiling. Mr. Dickenson sat down on a chair in Kais room.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see Ray like that, it just takes him a second to have a vision that breaks him down."  
  
"Hn!" Kai wasn't really interested.  
  
"Kai, I will tell you how he knows you. But I need your attention."  
  
"Whatever!" He sat up and looked at Mr. Dickenson. Kai made a gesture for him to continue.  
  
"Ray lived in a secluded village in the chinese mountains, they didn't get many visitors. Well he was really fascinated by the sport beyblade and took it up. He had always watched the Japanese Tournaments on TV. He saw your first tournament."  
  
Kai was slowly taking in the information he was getting from Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"He admired you, because you were a different sort of beyblader. One with a bitbeast. Let's say you were his Idol. Some people didn't like it and that's when the trouble started." Mr. Dickenson sighed at the last part.  
  
"So that's why he knows me and I don't know him." Kai said more to himself.  
  
"He never missed a tournament, especially if you were competing in it. He was in awe when he saw you and Tyson battle this year. Said that he wished he could use Driger again."  
  
"Driger?" Kai asked confused.  
  
"Yes, Driger is Rays beyblade and bitbeast. But for some reason he won't touch the blade anymore. Well I'm going to see Ray now." With that Mr. Dickenson got up and left.  
  
Kai layed back down, thought's were running through his head.  
  
*Driger, I've never heard of that bitbeast before!* Kai pondered.  
  
*Well I have!* Came Dranzers voice.  
  
*You have and where from*  
  
*We go way back, Driger is a Tiger bitbeast a powerfull one as well!* Dranzer said all knowingly.  
  
*Just great, why does the owner have to be insane.*  
  
*I don't know maybe I can talk to Driger.*  
  
*Hmmm, maybe!*  
  
Kai cut of his link to Dranzer and headed for the training complex in the cellar.  
  
*~*~*~in Rays room*~*~*~  
  
Ray had calmed down from his outburst and was wondering how much more he could take. He didn't know why that memory always had to come back.  
  
~*~*~flashback~*~*~  
  
"Please, I can't take it anymore. Please leave me alone!" Ray was pleading to the other boy. Tears were making their way down his face.  
  
"You know what I want Ray. I want you and the White Tiger. So give me what I want." The boy growled.  
  
"No, I won't. I hate you." Ray was slaped around the face. The boy pulled him up by his shirt and sneered into his face.  
  
"Each time you use Driger you will remember me and know that you belong to me, once I'm through with you."  
  
Ray had cried all night that day.  
  
~*~*~end of flashback~*~*~  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, he was so weak. He heard a knock at the door, he hastily wiped the tears away and said "Come in!"  
  
"It's only me Ray." Mr. Dickenson said reasuringly.  
  
"Oh, I'm feeling better now!" Ray wasn't so sure though.  
  
"Good, was it the same vision as before?"  
  
Ray just nodded his head, he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Did...did Kai see what happened?" Ray hoped that he didn't. He was already weak in his eyes, without topping it up with that.  
  
"I'm sorry Ray, but I'm afraid he did."  
  
Ray slumped back down on to his bed and sighed. His Idol saw him as a freak no doubt now.  
  
*I have always wanted to meet you Kai, but not like this. Maybe I can leave my room tomorrow and train with them. But Driger....I haven't used you since that day..... but I will try not to go mad in front of everyone..*  
  
Mr. Dickenson saw that Ray had gone into his own little world. So he left Ray to rest. Mr Dickenson was hoping that him being on the bladebreaker team would finaly bring him out of his shell. He definitely came to the conclusion that only time would tell.  
  
Ray decided that he needed to rest a lot if he needed the courage to go to training in the morning. The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfull for the rest of the bladebreakers. Kai just practiced a lot. Max and Tyson had a fun day in the swimming pool. Around about 10 o' clock at night they all decided to call it a day and rest up for their first Training sesion.  
  
*~*~*~the next morning*~*~*~  
  
Kai was up before the sun and had to do some more practicing. He didn't think he would get any done with Tyson and Max. After pushing Dranzer another few rounds, he decided to get the two boys up and maybe hook Ray out too. He walked up the stairs to the main hall and then descended up the next lot of stairs to their bedrooms. He went to wake Max up first.  
  
"Hey Max, get up now. Training will start in an hour." He didn't wait for Max to answer and left.  
  
Max looked at his clock and groaned. It was only 7 am.  
  
"Geez Kai, couldn't you have woken us up at a normal time." Max reluctantly rose to his feet and got himself dressed and washed up.  
  
Kai walked into Tysons room and was disgusted at the sight. Tyson was sprolled all over his bed, bedcovers were hanging all over the place. *God, what a slob!*  
  
"Tyson, get your ass out of bed now. Training starts in an hour." Kai was annoyed with Tyson and was starting to get angry, when he got no reply.  
  
"TYSON!" He yelled.  
  
"I somehow don't think that will work, Kai!" Max said as he walked through the door.  
  
"Have you got a better idea then." Kai snorted.  
  
Max walked over to Tyson and started to whisper something into his ear. Tyson suddenly flipped out of bed and on to his back. He landed on the hard floor, the carpet definitely didn't cushion the fall. Tyson yelped and Max was laughing at him. Kai raised an eyebrow at Max.  
  
"Food, it works everytime. Just told him he missed breakfast." Max shrugged, still laughing.  
  
Kai decided to leave the two nutcases and went to Rays room. He opend the door and found Ray curled up like a cat on his bed. He walked up to Ray a nudged him. Ray stirred from his sleep, his eyes went wide when he saw a person next to his bed.  
  
"If you want to join us for training it starts in three quarters of an hour. Would have been an hour if it wasn't for Tyson." With that Kai left.  
  
Kai went to the kitchen and got himself something to eat! He wasn't surprised to see Tyson there stuffing his face with food. Max was having breakfast as well.  
  
*~*~*~meanwhile in Rays room*~*~*~  
  
He was contemplating if he should go to training or not. He looked at the draw that held his blade Driger in it. Slowly but surely he got up and walked over to the draw. He pulled a key out from around his neck and put it in the keyhole of the draw. When he opend it, he couldn't help the tears that trickeld down his face. He put his hand out and picked Driger up and stared at the white tiger chip. *I am sorry Driger, I am so sorry*  
  
*I know you are and I forgive you.* Driger filled his mind.  
  
*Driger?* Ray droped his blade from the shock of hearing a voice in his mind.  
  
*Yes, it's me.* Driger said reasuringly, he knew what happened to Ray.  
  
*I don't know if I can do it Driger, it scares me.*  
  
*Let me help you, Ray.* Driger was concerned that his master was still frightend like a little kitten.  
  
*OK! I can do this.* Ray put Driger down on the dressing table and started to get himself ready. He put his Chinese outfit on and wrapped up his hair. Walking back over to the dresser he picked up Driger and put him in his pocket. He summoned all his courage and for the first time in ages he walked out of his bedroom door. Outside his door he stood still.  
  
*Driger I can't do this.* Ray was frightend.  
  
*Course you can, believe in yourself Ray. You've gotten this far.*  
  
*Thanks Driger!*  
  
Ray started to walk down the hall until he came to a set of stairs. He walked past a few doors where housekeepers were working. They noticed the boy walk past the door, in seeing this they walked slowly up to the door. They started to whisper to each other. Ray looked down the staircase and froze for a second, but carried on into the main hall. Once he got down the stairs, he couldn't remember the way to the trainingroom. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he started to panic.  
  
*Don't panic, maybe the person can tell you where the trainingroom is.* Driger tried his best to calm Ray down.  
  
*Ok!*  
  
"Hello?" Ray shakely said into the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi megami: Well Kai, we did it the 3rd chapter *^-^* I hope you guys like this, I did my best  
  
Kai: ..  
  
Chibi megami: I'm so glad I got this up, it's a bit longer than I expected but still, it's hear *squeals*  
  
Kai: Please review, if you wish .... the story will continue ....we hope there are no more misunderstandings  
  
Chibi megami: if you have any advice or anything like that tell me it, I would really like it *^-^*  
  
Kai: I need to go practice now can we keep this short *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: Oh Ok, Well I'll see you guys later bye 


	4. Fear and courage

Chibi megami: I'm so sorry ........ I didn't think I would take this long to update  
  
Kai: You do have to work, you know .... *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: I know *sigh*  
  
Kai: Now stop being sad and get on with it  
  
Chibi megami: Okay, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far ..... love ya tons *\(^-^)/*  
  
Kai: she doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters in the series  
  
Chibi megami: no but I sure wish I did, anyway this story is going to be yaoi .. so if you don't like it don't read it, but I guess you already know that *^-^*  
  
Kai: Come on I haven't got all day  
  
Chibi megami: Geez, hold your horses ..... well heres the next chapter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 4 - Fear and courage  
  
*Don't panic, maybe the person can tell you where the trainingroom is.* Driger tried his best to calm Ray down.  
  
*Ok!*  
  
"Hello?" Ray shakely said into the hall.  
  
Ray gripped the stairs railing with both hands tightly, his knuckles were slowly turning white. The longer the person took to come, the more frightend Ray became.  
  
"Who's there?" Ray called out again.  
  
"It's me Riff, is that you Ray?"  
  
Riff was one of Mr.Dickensons butlers, who mainly looked after Ray. He had blond hair that ended at his chin, he was tall and well built. He is in his late twenties and liked Ray a lot. He was pretty good friends with Ray. Ray told Riff things he wouldn't tell Mr. Dickenson or the psychiatrist. Ray was relieved it was Riff, even though a bit disapointed that it wasn't Kai.  
  
"It's me."  
  
Riff came out of the hallway and walked over to Ray.  
  
"Can I help you Ray, it's wonderfull to see you up and about." He smiled warmly at Ray.  
  
"Could you show me where my team is training, I don't remember where the room is." Ray was embaressed for not remembering where it was.  
  
"Of course Ray, just follow me."  
  
Riff started to walk away, but stopped when he heard Ray call him.  
  
"Riff, wait please!" Rays voice sounded a little bit paniced, so he decided to go back to Ray.  
  
As soon as Riff arrived, Ray cluched onto Riff for extra strength. *I wonder whats got to him, I must say it is an improvement. But what is so special about this training sesion.* Riff was wondering. He had always tried to get Ray to come out of the room, but everytime he tried, he failed. It wasn't long until they had walked down the basementstairs and gotten to the door of the trainingroom. From outside you could hear Tyson complaining about everything and anything Kai told him to do. Ray stiffend when he felt Riff losen the arms he had around his arm.  
  
"Ray, you have to go in without me. I have to finish something off, as well. I'll come by after you've finished training. Okay!"  
  
Ray just nodded and stared wide eyed at the door.  
  
*Come on Ray you can do this, just open the door and step inside.*  
  
*Drig, I can't. Help me.*  
  
*I wish I could but I can only guide you, so please bare with me*  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and the captain of the bladebreakers strode through the door.  
  
"Tyson, you are such an...." He stopped midsentence when he saw Ray standing infront of him.  
  
Ray was shaking, the scene reminded him of another incident from his past. Kai saw this and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"I'm ok. I think." Ray fought for control and won.  
  
"I was going to call training off, because Tyson just had to be .... Well himself. But now that you did make the effort on coming to training, we will continue." Kai said with an emotionless expression.  
  
"Oh man Kai, training is so stupid. I am already champion so I already know I'm good."  
  
"Shut it, Tyson. Start training with Max now." He said with a bitter tone to his voice.  
  
"Come on Tyson, the sooner we do it the quicker it's over, besides we do need to train."  
  
"Okay Max. Let's go"  
  
Kai turned back to Ray, who was staring at him in a funny way. Kai just ignored the look.  
  
"You will go up against me. As team captain I need to know how you blade and show me Drigger in action, if you still know how to blade that is."  
  
*Ray, let's teach him a thing or two for saying that.* Driger was annoyed.  
  
*Allright, I'll try.*  
  
*Oh yeah, we're going to be back in action.*  
  
"I can still blade. And I'll....beat you!" Ray wasn't so sure that he could, but he didn't want to be weak infront of Kai.  
  
Kai wasn't expecting that as an answer,so he just snorted and motioned for Ray to follow him. Ray followed Kai over to a dish on the far side of the trainingroom. Kai walked to one side and Ray stayed on the other. Ray stared at the dish and froze. He really didn't know if he could do it, he wanted to impress his idol but he was to frightend to even move. Nearly everything he saw reminded him of things that had happened to him in the past. Kai pulled out his launcher and put Dranzer into it, but he didn't want to battle Ray straight away. He wanted to see how Ray could handle his beyblade. Kai saw the distant look in Rays eyes and sighed.  
  
"Ray!" No answer. "Ray!" he said it a bit sharper this time, but still no answer.  
  
"RAY!" Kai yelled at Ray.  
  
Ray snapped back to attention, but he couldn't stop the onflow of tears that followed. Kai was shocked at this but didn't know what to do. Max and Tyson came running over, when they heard the sobs coming from Rays shaking form.  
  
"Kai, what did you do now." Tyson accusingly pointed his finger at Kai.  
  
"I did nothing!" He spat.  
  
Max went up to Ray and hugged him. Ray cried into Maxs shirt. Kai shook his head and wondered if it was a good idea to have Ray on the team.  
  
"Ray I need you to stop acting like a baby or I might have to consider throwing you of the team. Now show me what you can do!" He glared at Ray.  
  
"Kai, stop being a jerk. Can't you see he isn't fit to blade yet, leave him alone."  
  
"Stay out of this Tyson." Kai was still glaring at Ray, who was still crying.  
  
"Grive Ray some time Kai, he will come round to training sometime maybe not now, but..." Max was interupted by Ray. Ray had calmed himself down, so he could speak.  
  
"No, it's ok. I need to do this." With those words he rose from the floor and pulled his shooter and Driger out of his pocket.  
  
Driger glowed green in his hand and gave him some words of encouragement. Kai noticed that Rays blade had some sharp edges. He was looking forward to unlocking the skills Ray might have.  
  
"Now Ray, shoot your beyblade into the dish and show me your control over your beyblade."  
  
Ray sinlently did what Kai said. He launched Driger into the dish with ease. Driger moved round the dish and flashed at Ray. Kai decided that he had seen enough and launched Dranzer into the dish. Ray looked like he was watching silently, but he was really fighting with his inner demons.  
  
*Ray I want to come out, that baka dranzer is mocking me....ggggrrrrrrr!*  
  
Meanwhile Kai was having a conversation with dranzer.  
  
*Ha, that kitty couldn't scratch himself out of a paperbag with those claws.* Dranzer snickered.  
  
*I thought you said he was powerfull. Did you lie?* Kai mentally raised an eyebrow at dranzer.  
  
*No but I believe driger is a bit rusty, no problem for me though.*  
  
*Well let's find out, shall we!*  
  
"DRANZER! Attack!"  
  
Kais blade started to shine bright red. The red light brought Ray back from his inner conflict and away from drigers whining. Dranzer rose from Kais blade and headed straight for Rays blade. Rays eyes widened, he knew that he was finished if he didn't call diger right away.  
  
"DRIGER, Tiger Claw attack now." Ray said without a second thought.  
  
Driger immediately arose from the blade and collided with Dranzer head on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: Well, this was short but I still hope you liked it ....*^- ^*...  
  
Ray: Hey guys, am I still crazy  
  
Kai: *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: Yeah, but you'll hopefull get over it  
  
Ray: *o_O* hopefully, i want to be normal.... *cries* .....  
  
Chibi & Kai: *-_-uu*  
  
Chibi megami: Go on comfort him he's your boyfriend  
  
Kai: *o_O* I don't do that sort of thing  
  
Chibi megami: Then I'll do it  
  
Kai: Well anyway review and the next one will be up soon 


	5. Face you fears

Chibi megami: I just want to say that i know what is wrong with Ray but you all will just have to wait,  
it will be revealed soon  
  
Kai: I was so happy playing Tekken 4 do we have to do this now  
  
Chibi megami: You happy *o_O*  
  
Kai: I was beating Tyson  
  
Chibi megami: well to bad, you'll have to beat him some other time *^-^*  
  
Kai: hmpf  
  
Chibi megami: to all those who reviewed, thanks love you to bits  
  
Kai: chibi does not own Beyblade or any of the other characters within the series  
  
Chibi megami: as always ... yaoi .... KaixRay...  
  
Kai: Now on with the fic so I can continue battering Tyson  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 5 - Face your fears  
  
"DRIGER, Tiger Claw attack now." Ray said without a second thought.  
  
Driger immediately arose from the blade and collided with Dranzer head on. Ray starred at Driger, he then realized what he had done. He never used Driger because of that incedent long ago, his vision swam and he found himself reliving the situation once again.  
  
*~*~*~Rays dream world*~*~*~  
  
"You'll never forget, never! I'll always haunt you, if you leave. You'll never run far enough. When you use Driger you'll remember!" The voice of the shadowed figure threatened.  
  
*~*~*~back to reality*~*~*~  
  
Kai had noticed Rays absent mind, even though Dranzer and Driger were still battleing fiercly. Rays eyes were void of any emotions, just blank. Kai walked around the dish and knelt down infront of Ray, Max looked concerend as well and joined Kai. Kai examined Ray before he shook him slightly to snap him out of it. But Ray did not snap out of his trance, instead he collapsed into Kai and Driger stopped dead in his tracks as well.  
  
"Max, call a docter. NOW!" Kai picked Ray up, who was limp in his arms.  
  
"Kai, what can I do?" Asked Tyson who was in the beydish picking up the beyblades.  
  
"Don't get in my way." Kai said coldly and walked to Rays room.  
  
Once he reached Rays room, he placed him down onto the bed. Kai starred at Ray for a long while and then shook his head.  
  
*What the hell is wrong with you? Uh.....why the hell do I care!*  
  
*Because you have a heart.* Dranzer chirped up.  
  
*Did you speak to Driger, like you said you would?* Kai was a bit annoyed at Dranzer for the comment.  
  
*Yeah, but he wouldn't tell me much.*  
  
*What did he tell you then?*  
  
*He said that Ray had been locked up, beaten and raped for ages. That's all he would tell me. He told me not to tell anyone not even you. So please keep it to yourself.*  
  
*Now, who am I going to tell. I will have to confront him about it though.* Kai frowned looking at Ray.  
  
*Don't push him.* Dranzer squeaked.  
  
Kai shut Dranzer off and pondered his thought's, it made sense to him now though why Ray acted like this. He was jolted from his thoughts, when the docter ran into the room. He took Rays arm and checked his pulse. Then he listened to his heart and examined him. He took out an injection and gave it Ray. He told Kai something about the young boy needing rest and stuff. Kai just nodded his head not paying to much attention to the blabbering old man. Max and Tyson were both stood in the doorway watching the scene.  
  
"You think he will be ok!" Max asked a tad worried.  
  
"I don't know Max, I just hope Kai won't be an ass**** around him if he is that fragile." Max nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Kai turned towards the door and saw the two boys watching. Kai sighed and left the room, walking past Max and Tyson without saying a word. He went out to the backyard and sat down on a bench at the end of the garden. He tried to talk out to Dranzer, but she didn't answer. Then he noticed that Dranzer wasn't with him and he remembered that Tyson had picked his blade up. *Oh well, I guess I'll have to go get her back. Maybe she has spoken to Driger some more.* So he made his way back into the houseto search for Tyson and his missing blade.  
  
*~*~*~Rays room*~*~*~  
  
Ray finaly started to stirr from unconciousness, he opened his golden eyes to the sight of his bedroom. He sighed, he was back where he started. Looking to his right, he saw Driger on the bedside table. He reached out and took the blade into his hand.  
  
*I'm so sorry Driger, but he was right I do remember. No matter what I do he will always be there to haunt me.* Ray sniffeld.  
  
*It's okay Ray. But you have to get on with your life. Not only that, Kai knows whats happened to you!*  
  
*What? How why?* Ray was shaking with fear, he didn't know if he wanted Kai to know.  
  
*I kind of told Dranzer and I don't think she keeps secrets very well, especially doesn't keep any from Kai. I'm sorry but you need help.* Driger reasoned.  
  
*But why Kai of all people. Why not Max or Tyson?*  
  
*You're kidding me right, Kai is the only serious person here!*  
  
Ray couldn't believe Driger did that. Suddenly something else on his nightstand caught his eye, it was a glowing red light. He moved closer to the object and he gasped when he saw what it was. There on his nightstand sat the allmighty Dranzer. Ray took the blade and gave it a closer look.  
  
*You don't really have to stare at me, I'm just another blade!*  
  
*What, who said that?* Ray was shocked and confused.  
  
*Well who do you think, it's me Dranzer. I seem to have lost my master.* She shrieked.  
  
Ray was startled he thought Driger was the only one who could talk to him.  
  
*Don't put me down if you want to talk to me. Only masters can talk with their beatbeast without contact. Bladers need to hold other bitbeast if they want to talk to them. Like you're doing with me now. Of course not everyone knows this.*  
  
*Oh!* Ray slowly absorbed the new information. *Does Kai know?*  
  
*No! He doesn't pick up other blades. He couldn't give a damn. It's nice to talk to someone else though.*  
  
*Why are you here anyway. Doesn't Kai have you always with him.*  
  
*Yeah but when you colapsed, he must have forgotten. So anything you want to tell me or want to know?*  
  
*~*~*~meanwhile in the livingroom*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where you left Dranzer!" Kai was rageing mad.  
  
"Well, I had it last when I put Driger on Rays bedside table. Maybe it fell out there. The only thing I know is that I don't have Dranzer anymore."  
  
"You had to lose it there, in all the places you could have lost it." Kai growled and stormed off to Rays room.  
  
*That guy is impossible!* Storming up the hallway and towards Rays room, he wasn't prepared to see Ray awake and handeling his blade.  
  
Ray jumped out of his skin when his door flew open and his team captain entered the room. He curled up into the covers and hid Dranzer from Kai. Kai glared at Ray.  
  
"Where is Dranzer?" Kai said warningly. He knew Ray had her, he saw him hide her.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about!" Ray squeaked when Kai strode over to him and hovered there.  
  
"Give me Dranzer Ray!" Kai wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"No!" Ray hadn't finished his conversation with Dranzer yet and he wanted to know more about Kai.  
  
"Pardon? You have got some guts. That's no doubt why you were locked up, beaten and raped for being rebelious."  
  
Ray shivered at the intense words Kai said. It was true it was one of the reasons he got tortured.  
  
"Then hurt me go on, beat me or rape me go on. You know now, and there is no going back for me. He will be there, if I leave this place he will come. I'm weak Kai, I'm not strong enough to face him. Not anymore." Ray yelled at Kai and tears trailed down his cheeks.  
  
*Way to go Kai, you've done it now. Why do you have to be so cold hearted?*  
  
*Shut it Dranzer!* Kai boomed in is head.  
  
"Do you want him to rule your life forever Ray. Huh, because this guy is doing a pretty good job. Get a life Ray, yeah you had a f***ed up past so what. But get real, you have your whole life ahead of you." Kai was furious.  
  
"Of course I don't want him to rule my life, it's not so simple."  
  
"It is, you just don't want to see it. If you want to be on this team Ray and have my respect then walk out that door with Driger and battle Tyson. Otherwise I don't need you. And do you mind giving me Dranzer back." Kais voice was cold and challenging.  
  
Ray stared at Kai shocked,but slowly he pulled Dranzer out from under the covers.  
  
*Ray before I go I want to say, come on you can do it, I'm rooting for you.* Dranzer squeaked before the connection was broken and she was back in her masters hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: sorry have to leave it there....but I hope you like the story so far..  
  
Kai: Can I go and play Tekken now *glares*  
  
Chibi megami: in a minute you still have to help me upload this thing  
  
Kai: uh....well if you liked it review  
  
Chibi megami: The next chapter will take a while....I'll be updating *If I let you go* next  
  
Kai: come on *-_-u*  
  
Chibi megami: Okay I'm coming, see ya later and I hope you enjoy the chapter 


	6. No pain, no gain

Chibi megami: Hiya, I am so sorry for not updating for so long *sobs* and I want to thank you all for  
reviewing *^-^*  
  
Kai: We will be making some progress with our little Ray and his problems  
  
Chibi megami: Yep, and Kai will not always be so mean, anyway someone has to get Ray out and  
about  
  
Kai: he will be mine....muahahahahaha....  
  
Chibi megami: *o_O* what the hell, where did that come from  
  
Kai: Don't know, anyway she doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters from the series  
  
Chibi megami: this is a yaoi...and there might be violence and bad language in future chapters  
  
Kai: About time too  
  
Chibi megami: Seems like I have been boring you *-_-u*  
  
Kai: Hell yeah now on with the fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 6 - No pain, no gain  
  
Ray stared at Kai shocked,but slowly he pulled Dranzer out from under the covers.  
  
*Ray before I go I want to say, come on you can do it, I'm rooting for you.* Dranzer squeaked before the connection was broken and she was back in her masters hands. Ray knew that Kai was serious and that he had to make a quick decision. Kai stood there with his arms crossed and was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ray looked at the door and then got a determined look on his face. He swung the covers back and got swiftly of the bed. *I will prove myself worthy to be in this team, you just wait Kai.* Rays was more determined than ever. Kai watched Ray walk to the door and smirked to himself. Ray grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The hallway was empty and quiet, he looked back and saw that Kai was following him. He walked down the hall and down the staircase. When he reached the main hall, he stopped and thought for a moment. *Where the hell am I going to find Tyson.*  
  
*Ask Kai!* Driger suggested.  
  
*I don't know, I have already pissed him of enough.*  
  
*Just try, I really want some action*  
  
Kai frowned when he saw Ray go of into his own little world again. Ray was stood on the last step starring at nothing, he looked miles away. Kai suddenly got an idea and walked up behind Ray, he then leaned next to Rays ear and whispered something.  
  
"(You should pay more attention to your surroundings or you might fall.)"  
  
Kai then shoved Ray, who lost his balance and crashed to the floor. Ray was utterly shocked at what happened, he felt tears threatening to spill from his amber orbs but he refused to let them go. *No, not in front of him again.* Ray tried his best to compose himself. When he thought he was back in control of his emotions, he turned to look at Kai.  
  
"Okay, where...ah...where is Tyson?" Ray hesitated a bit, he was rather unsure of what Kai would do next.  
  
"Hmmm...well I do believe he is in the garden. Do you know where that is?" Kai said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"G-G-Garden! I think so." Ray sounded like a small child, that was very unsure of himself. Kai sighed.  
  
"I'll show you where the garden is." He motioned for Ray to follow him. Ray followed Kai through some hallways and through the livingroom where the doors to the garden were. Ray started to shake a bit, not used to being outside. Kai opend the double doors and motioned for Ray to go through. The boy walked through to the garden and took in the familiar sight. He remembered it a bit, but like all gardens most of it had changed. Both boys looked around the garden to find the one person they were looking for.  
  
Max and Tyson were in the pool having tons of fun. Tyson kept shoving Max under water and vice versa. You could hear them laughing a mile away.  
  
"Hey Max, want to see me do a running bomb off the divingboard?" Tyson asked with a goofy grin.  
  
"Sure Tyson, just don't get everything wet okay."  
  
"Don't worry Maxi!"  
  
Tyson got out of the water and skipped up to the divingboard. He climbed up the steps and walked to the egde of the board.  
  
"Here comes Tyson for Japan and he is going to do a running bomb!" Max commentated. "Will the judges be impressed?"  
  
After jumping a few times on the board, he curled himself into a ball and landed with a huge splash in the water. Max couldn't help but laugh, he found Tyson pretty funny when he hit the water.  
  
"And the judges give Tyson 9.5 out of 10." Max announced laughing.  
  
It was easy to see that he landed wrong and that it must of stung. Tyson surfaced and pouted at Max.  
  
"Hey how come I didn't get 10 out of 10. That was sweet."  
  
"You caused a tidal wave Tyson. I said not to get everything wet."  
  
"I still think it was great fun." Tyson grinned from ear to ear.  
  
That grin was soon wiped of his face when he saw who was stood behind Max at the pools edge. Max turned around to see why Tysons face had turned gostly white. He gasped when he saw a very pissed of soaking wet Kai and a drenched shocked neko-jin next to their leader.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Kai boomed at Tyson.  
  
Ray shrunk back from Kai, Max winced at Kais anger and Tyson didn't know what to do.  
  
"I didn't see you there Kai. I'm sorry for getting you guys wet, just don't kill me." Tyson said hastely.  
  
Kai snorted and just glared at Tyson. Ray watched Kais face and couldn't help starring. Kai felt eyes on him and he turned to the source. He met two golden orbs and saw that they were starring at him. Kai raised an eyebrow at Ray.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my face?" Kai asked in a cold vioce.  
  
Ray blinked at first and then realized what he was doing. He blushed furiously and mumbled something like "nothing" to Kai. Ray slowly got of the floor and searched for words to ask Tyson to beybattle.  
  
"Eh...hey Tyson!" Ray said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah Ray, what's up?" He couldn't believe Tyson actually heard him. *Well it's now or never!*  
  
*Come on get it over with, I want to get the past behind me as much as you do.* Driger insisted.  
  
*Okay, I get your point.* Ray glared slightly, but he didn't realise he was doing it at Tyson for no reason.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to get shirty with me. I said I was sorry." Tyson frowned.  
  
"Oh sorry Tyson, I only wanted to ask you if you would beybattle me?" Ray was starting to get a little bit nervous.  
  
"You really wanna. I mean after what happened last time." Tyson had concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah Ray, what if it happens again." That incedent had freaked Max out.  
  
"I have to face my fears sometime and I need you guys to help me, please Tyson." Ray had huge pleading eyes.  
  
Kai saw those eyes and thanked god that Ray wasn't looking at him with those huge amber orbs. He knew that not even he could have resisted them, even with Tyson stood next to him. Tyson sighed and agreed to Rays challenge.  
  
"Okay Ray, I except your challenge. But we will stop if it gets too out of hand."  
  
"Sure Tyson, and thanks."  
  
"Hey no problem buddy."  
  
Ray, Tyson and the others walked over to the beystadium that was in the garden. The stadium was grass level and was rather large. A stream ran up to the stadium and ran around it and further down the garden. It was outlined with rocks, the colour of the stadium was dark blue at the bottom and got lighter at the top. There were two cobble stone platforms for the beybladers to stand on. Ray stood on one side and Tyson stood on the opposite side.  
  
"Right. You guys ready, now 3, 2, 1 and let it rip!" Max yelled.  
  
Ray and Tyson both let their blades rip and they both landed smoothly into the dish. Dragoon started to chase after Driger, but Driger was a lot faster than Dragoon.  
  
"Come on Tyson, you're way to slow." Ray smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, well watch out. Let's go Dragoon."  
  
"Allright Driger let's sharpen those claws before we give him some real damage." Ray was starting to get the swing of beyblading again. He realized that he had missed it an awefull lot and he was okay with not having to call out Driger yet. Driger made a sidewinder and slamed head on with Dragoon. The two blades were nocking against each other and it looked like Driger was using Tysons beyblade as a claw sharpener.  
  
"Eh..I've had enough. Dragoon storm attack." Tyson called his bit beast forward to attack.  
  
Tysons Dragoon came out of his blade and made himself seen by Ray. Ray stared at Tysons bit beast in awe. Dragoon smiled at Ray and started to bring up his tornado. Ray gasped as he saw his blade start to wabble, that's when he knew he had to call Driger forth. Kai was observing the battle and was pleased with the progress the two bladers had made. He shifted his gaze over to Ray so he could see how he was going to aproach this attack. Ray felt Kais gaze on him and he definitely didn't want to dissapoint him.  
  
"You think a little bit of wind can throw my blade off course, well you're sadly mistaken Tyson. Okay Driger it's time to show them what the tiger claw attack is like." Ray called for his bit beast.  
  
Kai and Max watched with interest as Driger came forth from Rays beyblade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: Oh wow, I have finally done chapter 6 *jumps up and down* I'm so sorry for taking  
so long  
  
Kai: well it did take us forever...  
  
Chibi megami: I hope it was worth the wait and I really hope not to take so long next time  
  
Kai: If you liked it please review  
  
Chibi megami: okay got to go now....so tired I think it's nearly one in the morning  
  
Kai: eh.....now I only have 4 hours sleep thanks to you  
  
Chibi megami: well sorry, I will ask Tala to help me next time  
  
Kai: *-_-u* 


	7. Bring me to Life

Chibi megami: sorry that it took me so long but you all have to understand that I go to work, so I  
don't have much time  
  
Tala: No kidding  
  
Kai: What the hell are you doing here *glares at Tala*  
  
Tala: She asked me to help because you keep complaining *pokes tongue out*  
  
Kai: I do not, CHIBI he has to LEAVE now  
  
Chibi megami: Can't we just get along  
  
Kai & Tala: NO!  
  
Chibi megami: *-_-u* just for this chapter please *^-^*  
  
Kai: allright  
  
Chibi megami: Tala?  
  
Tala: Fine. Chibi does not own beyblade or any of the characters from the series  
  
Chibi megami: Thank you sweety *hugs Tala* on with the fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 7 - Bring me to Life  
  
"You think a little bit of wind can throw my blade off course, well you're sadly mistaken Tyson. Okay Driger it's time to show them what the tiger claw attack is like." Ray called for his bit beast.  
  
Kai and Max watched with interest as Driger came forth from Rays beyblade. Driger rushed out of his blade and roared at Dragoon.  
  
"I have to say that I'm impressed with the power that Ray has." Kai starred at the bitbeast.  
  
"I'll say, Tyson has to becarefull if Ray can controll it." Max watched the two beasts in awe.  
  
Rays head started to spin as he saw Driger and he fell to his knees. He could hear that voice in his head again, he clutched his head with his hands and started to breath hard. Kai and Max saw what happened and they both ran over to Ray. Kai grasped Rays shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Ray snap out of it. Don't let him rule your life! Ray!" Kai saw the emptyness in his eyes again.  
  
"Kai what is wrong with Ray?" Max was worried.  
  
"I can't tell you Max, Ray will have to tell you himself. Now go and tell Tyson to keep the battle going."  
  
"But Kai..." Max looked at Kai as if he had two heads.  
  
"No buts. Just do it or Ray will never get better. We need him for the team." Max reluctantly went over to Tyson and told him to carry on. Kai turned back to Ray and took him into his arms.  
  
"Come on Ray, I know you can fight this, you just have to believe in yourself." Rays head lulled back and forth while Kai held him.  
  
*Dragoon!* Driger yelled at the Dragon bit.  
  
*What?* Dragoon stopped his attack.  
  
*I need you to tell Tyson to get Kai to release Dranzer. Only she can send Kai to Rays dreamworld, please or I might loose him for good.* Driger started to beg.  
  
*Okay, just hold on.*  
  
"Dragoon why aren't you attacking." Tyson was starting to get frustrated.  
  
*Tyson, I've been talking to Driger and I need you to tell Kai to bring Dranzer into the fight.*  
  
"Your kidding me. What the hell for!" Tyson looked over to where Kai was sat with.  
  
*He is the only one that can help Ray at the moment, he knows whats happened to Ray.*  
  
"Oh allright. Hey Kai let go of Ray a minute and get Dranzer over here." Tyson yelled at Kai.  
  
"Pardon, this is your match I will not interfere."  
  
"Eh..stop being so stubbern and do it. We need to help Ray and only you can do it."  
  
Kai thought about this and let go of Ray. He didn't know why he was the only one who could help Ray, but if that's what it took then so be it. He took Dranzer out of his pants pocket and let her rip. His blade tore round the dish and knocked Dragoon flying out towards his owner. Dranzer then rose from her blade and charged at Kai.  
  
*I'm sorry Kai but this has to be done* Dranzer chirped. Dranzer disapeared into Kais body, his body shone a light red colour. Once the glow went Kai collapsed to the floor next to Ray. Max and Tyson ran over to the two boys and called for someone to help move them.  
  
*~*~*~in Rays mind*~*~*~  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone, I haven't done anything wrong." Ray pleaded against the oncoming shadow.  
  
"Why should I leave you alone, you left me when you fell in love. You fell in love with someone else, you should belong to me. You will come back to me, are paths will cross and you'll come back to me" The shadowed figure ran his hand along Rays smooth cheek.  
  
Ray turned his head away in disgust and the other boy didn't take it well at all. He pulled his hand back ready to strike Ray across his beautifull face.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Kai woke up in a dark hallway, it was dimly lit and a door was slightly open at the end. He got to his feet wondering were he was. Looking around he saw that the only place to go in the dark hallway was to the door at the end. Kai started to hear voices as he got closer to the door, one he recognized to be Rays and the other was unknown. He pushed the door open and froze at what he saw. The shadowed figure had slapped Ray across the face and sent him flying towards the floor. Kai didn't know what to do let alone move, he was completely shocked. The unknown boy advanced on the still recovering Ray and sat along his midriff. Ray yelled for help even though he knew no one would hear his plea for help. But all that was about to change. Rays scream for help snapped Kai out of his shocked state, he didn't know why but he felt something strange go through his body and it was much more than anger. Finally finding his feet he stormed over to them with a raging inferno in the depths of his crimson eyes.  
  
"Keep your fucking hands off of Ray." Kai grabbed the black figure by the shoulders and threw him off Ray.  
  
"What the fuck!" The unknown boy yelled. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you!" Kai spat and then turned to the now trembeling Ray on the floor. He knelt down beside him.  
  
"Are you okay now Ray?" Kai had a lot of concern in his voice, he forgot about his coldself for now.  
  
Ray looked at Kai and tried to hold back the unshed tears. But his emotions were to strong and he burst into tears as he threw himself at Kai. Kai didn't really know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around Rays waist. Ray couldn't believe that Kai was here, he was saved for the first time even if it was just in his mind.  
  
"Ow, isn't this sweet, has your boyfriend come to save you. Well at least I had you first." The boy laughed.  
  
Kai tightened his grip protectivly around Rays waist, bringing him closer. Kais anger started to rise even more hearing the horrible laugh get louder. He put Ray to the side and got up. The boy was laughing hysterically and didn't see Kai coming, but when he did it was to late. Kai punched him in the face that made him fall to the floor, Kai grabbed his collar and pulled the boy close so he could hear every word that was said.  
  
"I suggest you stay away from Ray if you know what is good for you, because next time I won't go so easy on you." Kai pushed the guy to the ground and watched him disappear.  
  
Ray watched the whole scene through his tears. He slowly got to his feet and walked wobbely over to where Kai was stood. Kai heard footsteps and turned towards the person walking up to him. Ray started to walk faster towards Kai as he saw him turn around. He flung his arms around Kais neck and Kai took Ray into his arms in a tight embrace.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
  
without your love darling  
  
only you are the life among the dead  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
They sat there in silence holding each other. Ray felt at peace in Kais strong arms, like nothing could touch him here. Kai felt a little uncomfortable holding Ray the way he did, he had never held anyone like this and it frightend him. Ray tilted his head up to look at Kai.  
  
"Thank you Kai for saving me!" Rays voice was hoarse from crying, but Kai understood what Ray said.  
  
"You know Ray, you should have told someone that he could harm you still. Mental problems are harder to heal then physical ones. No wonder you coldn't forget, if he rapes you like this. And I thought I was the one who had a really bad past." Ray pressed himself closer to Kai while he listened.  
  
"Ray look at me." Kai pulled Ray back to look into his eyes. Ray lifted his head to meet Kais crimson eyes.  
  
"Let me help you. Now I know a lot more, I might be able to help." Ray searched Kais eyes and saw that he ment every word he said.  
  
"Help me, please don't let him get me anymore. I want it to stop Kai." Rays voice was weak and tired. Kai stroked his cheek and spoke softly into his ear.  
  
"I'll help you wake up, bring you back to life. Just call for me and I will be there, I'll protect you from whatever it is you fear."  
  
"Protect me?" Ray looked like a small child with his huge amber orbs.  
  
"Yes, I'll protect you."  
  
"Promise?" Ray gave Kai the look that he gave Tyson when he asked for the beyblade match.  
  
Kai had feared that he would get that look and he couldn't do anything else than promise. "I promise." Ray smiled and rubbed his eyes. They heared a small rumbeling sound and Ray turned a few shades of red.  
  
"I guess someone is hungry, so let's wake up and get something to eat. What do you say?" Ray nodded his head and got up with Kai and they headed for the door.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
*~*~*~ in Rays bedroom *~*~*~  
  
Kai and Ray were laying on a bed in Rays room. Max and Tyson had requested that the two boys stay together, after Dragoon had explained everything to them.  
  
"Do you think they will ever wake up?" Max was sitting in one of the many sofas in Rays room.  
  
"I have no idea, but at this rate I'm going to miss lunch." Tyson was starting to get hungry and it was allready past his lunchtime.  
  
The first person to stirr was Kai. He blinked his eyes open and tried to think of where he could be. His thoughts were interupted when he heared something move next to him. Kai turned his head towards the sound, his eyes took in the sight of the sleeping form of Ray. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight and then he remembered that they were supposed to be going to lunch with the others. He lifted his left hand up and nudged Ray to wake him up. Ray felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him, he didn't want to get up yet. This was the first time he had felt safe in ages and he wanted to cherrish it while it lasted.  
  
"Ray, come on wake up. You don't want to miss lunch." Kais voice was quiet. *Kai???* Ray was confused, but then he started to remember what happened and smiled inwardly. *Kai had saved me and he promised to protect me.* Ray felt warm all over. After Kai shook his shoulder a bit more Ray opened his his eyes and smiled at Kai. Kai only starred at him but inside he was smiling. Kai then slowly sat up and stretched his muscels. Max looked up over to the bad and was releaved to see Kai waking up.  
  
"Hey Tyson, they're awake!" Max bounced over to the bed.  
  
Finally, I was about to die of hunger." Tyson walked over to Max and the other two boys on the bed.  
  
"Are you guys allright? You were out for ages."  
  
"We are fine Max, let's go and have lunch. Ray?" Kai looked at Ray.  
  
"I'm coming. Don't really want to be on my own anyway." Ray got off the bed along with Kai.  
  
"Yes, food." Tyson ran out of the bedroom and towards the dinningroom where lunch would be served. The others went and followed Tyson at a slower pace.  
  
"So, what happened to the two of you. It was really creepy to see you both unconcious." Max asked curiously.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it, I'm sorry!" Ray replied. He didn't really want Max to know about it. It was enough that Kai knew.  
  
"Hey, no biggy. Kai?" Max looked over to Kai.  
  
"Mind your own buisness." Kai snorted. They reached the dinningroom and heard Tyson yelling for food.  
  
"Shut up Tyson and wait for once." Kai was starting to get annoyed at Tysons eating habbits.  
  
"I did when you were unconcious. I don't know why I bothered." Tyson sat down with a huff.  
  
"..." Kai folded his arms over his chest. They sat down at a large table and waited for the waiters to bring them their meal. They ate their meals in silence, Ray was stealing glances at Kai when he could. He couldn't help it, Kai just looked so good. Kai felt eyes on him every so offen, but didn't try and find out who they belonged to. Tyson was the first to finish and wanted more, but Kai denied him the request and said he would get fat before the finals came along.  
  
"Do I at least get dessert? If I'm not aloud to have more healthy food." Tyson starred at Kai, trying to hypnotize the right answer out of his cold leader. Kai grumbeled but gave in, hoping it might shut the boy up.  
  
"Allright!" Kai huffed.  
  
Dessert came and went. Kai said that they should call it a day and rest up, because he was finally going to really put them through their paces. He hoped Rays situation was better and he could train him fully. He was walking up the flight of stairs behind Ray. Ray was deep in contemplation on the way up the stairs. He was racking his brain on how to ask Kai if could stay the night with him, without sounding to desperate and corny. Ray stopped at Kais door and turned to Kai. Kai raised an eyebrow in question and Ray blushed.  
  
"Kai, can.....*takes a deep breath* can I stay with you tonight?" Ray couldn't look at Kai when he said it. Kai looked at Ray shock evedent in his eyes, the boy in front of him was shaking now and that worried Kai. *Maybe his fear is returning, should I let him stay.*  
  
*Of cause you should, we need him and besides he brings out the best in you!* Dranzer chirped happily.  
  
*Hmpf...as if. But I will just in case it affects him, don't need to destroy the progress we have made.*  
  
*Oh, is Kai going soft are my ears deceiving me?* Dranzer mocked.  
  
*Shut up damn bird* Kai growled.  
  
*allright, cranky* Dranzer sighed and ended the connection. Ray looked at Kai and saw some mixed emotions cross his captains face. Ray decided he was getting rejected with the silence he received and started to walk to his room. Kai noticed this and grabbed Rays wrist and pulled him back. Ray gazed at Kai.  
  
"If you want you can stay, but don't expect to much."  
  
Ray didn't care, he smiled sweetly at Kai and followed him into his room. They soon got ready for bed, Kai had dark blue boxers and T-shirt on and Ray had yellow boxers and a borrowed white T-shirt of Kais on. Kai got into bed first and pulled the covers back for Ray. Ray climbed in and setteled himself down next to Kai. Ray soon fell into a peacefull sleep and Kai layed there watching him. His hand reached out and touched Rays hair carefully not to wake the sleeping boy. Rays hair felt like silk in his fingers. He pulled his hand back after a while and with a smile that graced his lips he fell a sleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chibi megami: I have to apologize for the major delay with this fic, I just couldn't somehow get this  
chapter finished but now I have *squeals*  
  
Tala: She made it a thousand words longer than the other chapters as an apology *^-^*  
  
Kai: Review if you like.....chibi megami also doesn't own the song text that is in this chapter  
  
Chibi megami: well I hope your all not to mad at me and I hope to update quicker in the future if  
work let's me ... so see ya 


	8. A rocky road to recovery

Angel: I'm so happy that you guys liked my last chapter *sighs*  
  
Kai: Finally Tala is gone  
  
Angel: you know you could be less mean to him  
  
Kai: Why should I *glares at the computer*  
  
Angel: *sigh* what am I going to do with you guys?  
  
Kai: Nothing and continue with the story  
  
Angel: fine, I don't own beyblade or any of the characters  
  
Kai: ....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 8 - A rocky road to recovery  
  
Ray didn't care, he smiled sweetly at Kai and followed him into his room. They soon got ready for bed, Kai had dark blue boxers and T-shirt on and Ray had yellow boxers and a borrowed white T-shirt of Kais on. Kai got into bed first and pulled the covers back for Ray. Ray climbed in and setteled himself down next to Kai. Ray soon fell into a peacefull sleep and Kai layed there watching him. His hand reached out and touched Rays hair carefully not to wake the sleeping boy. Rays hair felt like silk in his fingers. He pulled his hand back after a while and with a smile that graced his lips he fell a sleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~ the next morning *~*~*~  
  
The sun driffted through the windows and onto a bed where 2 boys laid snuggled together. The boy with slate coloured hair was the first to awaken. While stretching he felt this strange warmth attacht to his side, creeking an eye open he looked down to see what it was. What met this boys sight was ravenblack hair and a lith body steadly breathing next to him. He nearly threw the other boy off when he saw how close they were. The slate haired boy shifted in the bed a bit and in doing so the other boy slowly awoke. Amber orbs flickered open and then looked up at the boy next to him.  
  
"Good morning, Kai!" Ray said with a yawn followed by a smile. He stretched his lith body like a cat brushing along side Kais. Kai just grunted and swung the bedcovers back. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Ray I suggest you get up. I want to start training in an hour." Kai threw over his shoulder as he shut the door. Ray groaned and snuggeled into the bedcovers and scooted over to Kais side of the bed. Ray didn't really know why but he loved Kais scent.  
  
*You know Driger, we used to practice every day so we could be good enough to compete and challenge Kai.* Ray mentally spoke to Driger.  
  
*Yeah, I know. Now look he is your captain and you can challenge him all you want in training.* Driger was dying for a spin.  
  
*I know, I even shared the same bed as him. Who would have thunk it. I feel a lot safer knowing he will protect me from him. I can finally show him my real power now, but not until I have sleept some more.* Ray closed his eyes and buried his head in Kais pillow.  
  
*I don't think that is really a wise idea Ray....Ray?* Driger was talking to himself due to Ray sleeping. About ten minutes later Kai emerged from the bathroom washed and fully dressed. He looked towards the bed and found that Ray hadn't even tried to get up. He frowned and walked up to the bed.  
  
"Ray, you were supposed to get up not carry on sleeping, now get up." Kais voice was cold and sent a shiver down Rays spine.  
  
"But I want to sleep on, can't we practice later?" Ray went deeper into the covers.  
  
"Ray!!" Kai growled. Ray whimpered and crawled out of bed. He pouted at Kai with big kitty eyes.  
  
"Oh no, that is not going to work this time. Now get up." Ray hung his head and walked to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Satisfied that Ray was finally getting up, Kai left the bedroom to wake the others. Kai walked down the hallway to Maxs bedroom and woke him up first. He then sent Max to wake up the fastfood monster Tyson, so he could go and check up on Ray. On his way back to his bedroom where Ray was getting ready he heard a faint scream.  
  
*Kai, do you think that was Ray?* Dranzer asked paniced.  
  
*I have no idea, but I hope not.* Kai frowned and picked up his pace.  
  
*Kai Driger is worried, Rays mind is hysterical.* screeched Dranzer making Kai flinch slightly.  
  
*What!!! What the hell happened? I only left for a few minutes.* kai was now running down the hall to his room and once he got there he threw the door open.  
  
"Ray? Where are you?" Kai shouted, but he got no answer. He saw that the bathroom door was open and walked over to it. He gasped at what he saw, Ray was sat on the floor starring at a razorblade. His left wrist was bleeding from a deep cut he had self inflicted.  
  
"What the fuck did you think you were doing Ray?" Kai grabbed a towell and wrapped Rays cut wrist in it. Ray began to shake and tears leaked from his amber orbs.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ray started to sob like crazy.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Kai asked not knowing quite what to do.  
  
"I had a fit and blanked before I could fight it, the next thing I knew I was digging that razorblade into my wrist. I'm scarred Kai, I'll never get better." Kai had taken Ray into his lap and rubbed circles on his back in a soothing way.  
  
"Kai, why are you really helping me? Not that I'm complaining but you're so cold to everyone else. Why don't you just give up on me." Ray said carefully. Kai sighed not really knowing how to answer the question.  
  
"Well you are an exceptional blader right?"  
  
"I guess, I used to be."  
  
"This problem you have is effecting your blading skills and I need these skills, if they are as good as I have heard. You are an owner of a very powerfull bitbeast, that is going to waste sitting in a draw. I'll help you in anyway if it helps you get better." Kai answered, that beeing only half the truth.  
  
"Oh okay!" Ray was staring at the floor. Kai slowly got off the floor bringing Ray up with him. Ray was still shaking as they walked over to the sink to clean up his wound.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up and ready to go to breakfast." Ray nodded his head at Kais words. It took them awhile to get ready much to Kais annoyance, his training time was beeing cut short. The morning went by somewhat uneventfull, Kai had asigned everyone to shifts in looking after Ray. They were not allowed to let Ray out of their sight, just incase he did something stupid. Everything was going fine until Ray had another one of those fits. Tyson was practicing his blading skills while Ray watched. It was Tysons turn to watch over Ray. The neko-jin was sitting on the grass picking daisys with a smile on his face, the weather was lovely and a cool breeze blew threw the air.  
  
"Oh man, come on Dragoon you have to get faster. You know Ray I still don't understand why I have to do extra practice." Tyson was cursing Kai in a colourfull manner, after a while he noticed Ray was extremely quiet. Ray was laying in the grass not moving and just starring at the sky. Tyson walked over to Ray and nudged the boy.  
  
"Ray. Hey Ray you okay buddy?" Tyson waved his hand in front of Rays face, but the neko-jin didn't flinch or blink.  
  
"Ray this isn't funny!" Tyson heaved Ray into a sitting position.  
  
*Yo Dragoon, what should I do?*  
  
*I don't know, you have to find Kai he knows more about this than I do.* Dragoon responded.  
  
*Right! You know where he is?*  
  
*No, but I can try and find out.* With that Dragoon was gone. Tyson lifted Ray onto his shoulders and went in pursuit of Kai. He jogged across the grass and past the pool. Entering the livingroom he saw Max sat on the couch.  
  
"Hey Max, need some help here." Tyson called to Max who was watching some cartoon. Max turned to Tyson eyes widening when he saw the unconcious Ray.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I was doing that extra training Kai wanted me to do. When I turned to look at Ray, who was very quiet at the time, I found him laying motionless in the grass. There was no warning of any sort." Tyson explained.  
  
"Do you think it's serious?" Max asked worried.  
  
"I have no idea, but I've got to find Kai. You know where he could be?"  
  
"I think he said he was going to take his mobile just in case something happened when he was gone. Try that!" Tyson ran over to the phone and dailed what he thought was Kais number.  
  
"Please let this number be right!" Tyson only heard the phone ring, but no one seemed to be picking up.  
  
"Hey Max, you know Kais number?" Max pulled out a piece of paper that had Kais number on it.  
  
"Isn't it 0789 0196543!"  
  
"That's what I dailed but no one seems to be answering it." Tyson scratched the back of his head waiting.  
  
*~*~*~ at a lake out side the city *~*~*~  
  
Kai was taking a swim in a lake just out side the city. He was laid on his back in the water and leting himself relax for the first time in days. But that was short lived, Ray was starting to get to him. For some odd reason he couldn't get the neko-jin out off his head, the image he had was one where Ray was smiling. He growled when he failed at getting Ray out of his head again. After a few laps he decided to call it a day, getting out off the water a pain shot threw his head and he ended up falling back into the water.  
  
*What the hell was that?* Kai thought as he surfaced. He attempted to get out of the water again, this time succeeding. He grabbed a towell from his bag and started to dry himself off. He was interupted when he heard his mobile ringing. He rumaged threw his bag trying to find the damn thing.  
  
*Great just what I need.* After a few more minutes of searching he found his mobile at the bottom of his bag. Just as he was about to answer it, it stopped ringing.  
  
"Damn!" Kai looked to see who had called him and frowned seeing the number of Mister Dickensons mansion. He dailed the number and waited for someone to answer it.  
  
*~*~*~ back at the mansion *~*~*~  
  
"God why won't Kai pick up the damn phone." Tyson put the receiver back on it's hook and walked over to Max and Ray. Ray was still out cold and didn't show any signs of waking up soon. Both boys were starteled when they heard the phone ring, Max got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello! Max speaking." Max tried to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Max, why did you guys call me, this better be good." Kai said coldly down the phone. Max shivered at the tone of voice.  
  
"Well Kai...something has happened to Ray." Max gulped and Tyson stared at the blond as he heared Kais name.  
  
"What do you mean something happened to Ray?" Max knew Kai wasn't very happy.  
  
"He is laid here on the couch and he is out cold. He doesn't show signs of waking up anytime soon either. We thought you might know what to do or something."  
  
"Fine I'm on my way back, give me 20 minutes. Call me if anything changes!"  
  
"Okay!" Max heard a click on the other end and knew Kai had hung up.  
  
"And is he coming?" Tyson walked over to where Max was stood.  
  
"Yeah, he said he would be here in 20 minutes." Max answered.  
  
"Geez, where did he go. Anyway while we are waiting I'm going to the kitchen to get some food. Want anything?" Tyson headed for the door.  
  
"No, I'll just sit here and watch over Ray."  
  
"Okay, see ya in a bit." Max watched Tyson vanish behind the door. He then turned to Ray and his face fell.  
  
"Who did this to you Ray? Don't hide it from us, I can feel your distress. I'm glad you found someone to hold on to, I just hope Kai can keep his promise." Max shook his head.  
  
*~*~*~ meanwhile with Kai *~*~*~  
  
Kai threw on his clothes and headed for the bus stop. He only had to wait 5 minutes and the bus he needed arrived. He couldn't believe that Ray had another fit, the neko-jin seemed fine and more livelier as the day progressed he didn't think that there would be a back lash. Kai was sat in the back of the bus looking out the window.  
  
*Somehow I knew the day was going to well, should have known something would not go my way today.* Kai thought to himself.  
  
*I hope that guy isn't back. Driger told me that the guy who did this to Ray might be at the Asien tournament.* Dranzer told her master.  
  
*Well, if he touches any member of my team especially Ray he has another thing coming.* Kai spat.  
  
*Too right.* Dranzer agreed. The bus ride took 15 minutes, once Kai got off he had another 5 minute walk to get to the mansion. But instead of walking he ran back.  
  
*~*~*~ Mansion livingroom *~*~*~  
  
Tyson was pacing up and down the livingroom. Max was sat on the couch next to Ray.  
  
"Kai is late, what's taking him." Tyson muttered. He soon stopped his bickering as he heard someone whimper. He first looked at Max and then to Ray. Ray was tossing his head and whimpering as he sleept. Tyson couldn't do anything but watch, but Max on the other hand had tears in his eyes.  
  
"He won't leave you alone will he." Max said with a sob.  
  
"Max what are you talking about?" Tyson was confused at Maxs words.  
  
"I can feel his pain Tyson. He is hurting! We need to -" Max was cut off when a door flew open and Kai rush into the room.  
  
"KAI!!!" Max exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: okay I have to end it there or I will never get any chapters up  
  
Kai: you deffinitely took ages this time *crosses his arms*  
  
Angel: give me a break I had to teach the new first year apprentices and that takes up a lot of energy  
  
Kai: Well that comes from beeing in the third year  
  
Angel: I'm getting old  
  
Kai: hmmpf.....21 is not old  
  
Angel: they make me feel old though......anyway hope you guys liked this chapter and review 


	9. Despair

Angel: holy crap it has taken me ages to write this chapter  
  
Kai: raises eyebrow no kidding  
  
Angel: I am so sorry for taking so long I hope you all forgive me  
  
Kai: get on with it already I ain't got all day  
  
Angel: okay okay you all know the disclaimer so I don't want to repeat it  
  
Kai: .........

chapter 9 – Despair  
  
"KAI" Max exclaimed.  
  
Kai knelt down beside Ray and put his hand on the raven haired teens forehead. Kai's eyes narrowed, Ray's forhead was freezing.  
  
"I need to take him to one of the bedrooms. I want you two to come with me so you can make sure no one disturbs us." Kai said to the two boys who sat and watched in silence. Kai lifted the young neko-jin into his arms and headed towards the bedrooms. Tyson and Max soon followed their captain, making sure along the way that nobody saw them. They soon reached a bedroom that was inbetween Kais and Maxs, Tyson opened the door so the others had no trouble getting in. Kai placed Ray on the bed and pulled a chair up next to it.  
  
'Dranzer you have to take me back into his mind' Kai spoke out to Dranzer in his mind.  
  
'Okay but it might take a while!' Dranzer squaked.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling that we don't have that long, hurry it up Dranzer.' Kai demanded. Dranzer hooked up with Driger and Dragoon to make the access to Rays mind easier. Shortly after Kai collapsed beside Ray. Tyson and Max sat down on the couch that was in the bedroom.  
  
"Tyson, this doesn't look good. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Maxie, someone is doing this to Ray and I think we need to find out who it is." Max nodded his head as he stared at Kai and Ray.  
  
inside Rays mind   
  
Kai woke up in the same place as the last time he entered Ray's mind and world. But this time there was no light at the end of the hallway. Kai got to his feet and tried to get his eyes to focus in the dark. As his eyes adjusted, he started to make out outlinings of a door. With fear building in his stomach of the thought of being too late, Kai walked towards the door in a fast pace. He reached out his hand to grab the doorknob, but halted.  
  
'Come on Kai this is no time to get jumpy...... whoever heard of me being jumpy.' Kai shook his head, finally grabing the doorknob and turning it. The door opened and the room beyond the door was dead silent. Kai walked through the door and looked around. Walking further into the room he heard very faint sobbing noises. He couldn't see where they were coming from. The room had a coffeetable in the middle with four large sofas one on each side. Deciding that he needed to look for the noise he started to walk around the sofas. Walking past the first creamy white sofa he found clothes items all over the floor, Kai's insides clenched at the sight. He now knew he was too late, but he needed to know how bad it was. He strode past the clothes and second sofa to see Ray huddled up naked against the back of the second light brown sofa. Kai froze seeing Ray in such a state.  
  
Ray was shaking and scared to death, he heard footsteps. He didn't dare to look just in case it was his stalker and rapeist. Tears were making their way down his smooth cheeks, his main thought revolved around a certain slate haired boy.  
  
'Kai, where are you?'  
  
Kai couldn't budge he was horrified, he had never seen anyone so broken and not only that his promise had been broken already. Red orbs stared at the naked chinese boy with a far away look.  
  
Ray whimpered out loud and softly said "Kai I need you, help me." The weak words Ray had spoken snapped Kai out of his daze.  
  
"Dear God, Ray....." Kai murmured. Getting over the sight that laid before him, he strode over to Ray and carefully slid his fingers through the raven hair. Ray whimpered not really knowing who it was and fearing the answer. Kai didn't like the sound the younger boy had made, he didn't want Ray to fear him.  
  
"Ray, it's me Kai. Look at me!" Kai said as softly as he could.  
  
"Kai?" Ray's voice was panicked, he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"Yes, it's me!" Ray lifted his head and amber meet crimson. A small signe of life sparked through Rays dull eyes as he saw Kai. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill.  
  
"Shh, come here." Kai whispered. Ray winced as he moved into his captains arms. He buried his head into Kais chest, body shaking with sobs he desperatly tried to hold back.  
  
"Ray don't hold your tears back. I'm not very good at comforting people, but I'll try. So just let go," With those words said Ray did. Kai let his fingers slide through Rays hair, many thoughts going through his mind.  
  
'He is so beautifull..........eh I can't believe I'm having these thoughts and now of all times. I don't feel that way about him or anyone.' Shaking the unwanted thoughts out of his head, he continued to comfort Ray the best he could.  
  
meanwhile in the bedroom   
  
"Max are you okay?" Tyson asked Max who was blankly starring at the two boys by the bed. Tyson got no reply though.  
  
"Hey earth to Max, you there buddy?" Tyson shook Max by the shoulders, ripping Max out of his thoughts.  
  
"uh.......hey Tyson?" Maxs eyes were wide with worry.  
  
"You have been acting strange Max, you spaced out just then. Are you alright?" Tyson didn't quite know why it bothered him.  
  
"Well , to tell you the truth there is something I havn't told you guys about me." Max confesed. Tyson looked at Max like a curious kitten, and gestured for him to continue.  
  
"I don't really know how to tell you this, so please don't hate me."  
  
"I don't believe anything can get weirder than this." Tyson pointedly looked over at the two boys on the bed.  
  
"No, I guess not." Max sighed, remembering the pain he had felt from Ray.  
  
"So what is it Maxie." Tyson had his attention on Max again.  
  
"I have a gift Tyson, I don't know if I feel very gifted with it but I can feel peoples emotions. I believe they call them empaths or something. Ray has been projecting a lot of pain and I can't help but feel it. Yesterday wasn't any different." Max didn't look at Tyson in the end, he felt like a freak.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you ever tell us. Maybe you could help Ray." Tyson beamed a smile towards his friend.  
  
"You think! You know Ray really cares for Kai. It's really strange, but I believe Kai can help Ray more than he knows." Max looked at Tyson who was still smiling at him.  
  
"I believe Kai cares too, but he doesn't even realise it. He might think I'm thick headed but I'm not that thick headed. What can you feel off him Maxie."  
  
"I can't ever hardly feel anything off him, he is very closed up. I do know that he will look after Ray, because we need him Tyson. I know it, you know it and Kai knows it." Tyson nodded his head and they both looked back at the two motionless people.  
  
in Rays mind   
  
Kai still had Ray in his arms, he cradeled him back and forth. Ray sniffled and kept his head burried against Kais chest.  
  
'I can't believe I failed, wasn't the threat enough to keep that sick pervert away.' Kai was very disapointed in himself. During his many thoughts he noticed something out off the corner of his eye. Kai acted as though he was distracted and something moved again.  
  
'What the?' Kai scanned the area until he meet two gleaming purple eyes. Kais eyes narrowed at the creature. The creature held Kais gaze for a while until it decided to run off. Kai didn't quite know what to make off this and decided to ask his bitbeast later.  
  
"Kai?" Ray was looking up at Kai with tears and concern in his eyes.  
  
"Hnm." Kai snapped back to attention when he heard Ray call him.  
  
"What were you glaring at? Are you mad at me? Please don't be......" More tears were starting to pour down his beautifull face. Kai frowned at Rays words.  
  
"I don't really know what I was starring at Ray, but I'm not mad at you just at myself.!" Ray looked at Kai confused and was about to say something, but was hushed by Kai.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, promise me okay.?" Ray hesitantly nodded his head.  
  
"Good, now I think we should return home." With those words said they both disapeared in a flash off light.  
  
back in the room   
  
"Hey Maxie, I think Kai is coming round." Tyson and his blond friend stared at Kai as he stirred. Kai opened his crimson pools and blinked at two figures that were watching him intently.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Kai spat, he didn't like being watched.  
  
"You know what happened to him and you blame yourself don't you Kai, it's not your fault." Max said shocking Kai and Tyson with the revelation. Ray heard this too and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"How....?" Kai was speechless and you didn't see that everyday. Tyson chuckled when he realised that Kai had had his guard down for Max to read his emotions.  
  
"Max is an empath Kai, he can feel what your going through." Tyson smirked at knowing somrthing before there bleoved captain. Kai starred at Max and silently asked if it was true.  
  
"Yes, I can fell Rays pain too. His pain speaks volumes unlike yours! And I'll inform you if he does." Max smiled gently at Kai.  
  
"Do you mind read now.?!" Kais eyebrow twitched.  
  
"No, Draciel asked me for Dranzer. Danzer can read yours!" Kai mumbled a curse and a thamk you to Dranzer. She chirped in return.  
  
"Max, do you think you could help me?" Everyone jumped out off there skin, when Ray finally decided to let his presence known and speak.  
  
"I don't know but I could try and help you with the pain. But you have to make the first move and stop blaming yourself." Kai shot Ray a death glare. Ray blushed, looked away and mumbled a sorry.  
  
'He promised' Kai growled in his mind.  
  
'Kai please leave it be. Driger tells me he keeps chanting 'I promised Kai, I promised Kai.....' so please.....'  
  
'Okay Dranzer, now leave me be.' Kai had been glaring at nothing, until he heard some snickering. He glared at Tyson and Max in return for there childish behavior.  
  
"Arguing with Dranzer, I hear she always wins." Tyson was living a dangerous life at the moment. Kai growled low in his throat. Ray looked nervously from Tyson to Kai and back. He had a hard time not overhearing the comment the dragon master made. His gaze left the two when his stomach started to make a funny noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ray. Max smiled, Tysons jaw dropped and Kais eyebrow quirked.  
  
"I think I'm a bit hungry." Ray was blushing like crazy.  
  
"No kidding, sherlock." Tyson couldn't help but let slip. Kai thumped Tyson over the head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well let's go then." Kai picked Ray off the bed and walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Ray was still blushing all the way there. Tyson and Max starred after the pheonix, until they realised that they had left without them. Not much happened when they had their dinner except for Kai sending them to bed because it was late.  
  
Ray was laid in his bed shaking, he didn't want to be left alone. Kai was stood in the door way watching Ray and shaking his head. He didn't know what to do with this tiger and didn't know if he had the patience he need. With a heavy sigh he made a decision. He went to his room got changed and went back to Rays room. He quietly shut the door up and walked over to Rays bed. Kai pulled the covers back, got in and pulled Ray into his arms. Ray stopped shaking and finally with a small and peacefull sigh Ray went to sleep. Kai soon folllowed as well. 

Angel: Okay that really sucked but I really wanted to finally get this chapter up I'm really sorry for taking so long  
  
Tala: I'll tell ya she drove me crazy during here writer block  
  
Angel: I think I've gotten over it so enjoy and I hope my next chapter will not take as long  
  
Kai: Don'scold her for mistakes, she couldn't be borthered to look up some words  
  
Angel: blushes KAI, anyway love ya all and I hope to hear from you all


	10. bitbeast lock out

Angel: Well I wantto thank everyone for reading and reviewing didn't think I'd get any

Tala: This next chapter should be good

Angel: Yep, I hope to not make many mistakes this time

Tala: You really need to focus Angel, NOW stop looking out the door for the post

Angel: But I can't wait for my new manga books

Tala: --u

Angel: fine, I don't own beyblade so on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 – bitbeast lock out?

Ray was laid in his bed shaking, he didn't want to be left alone. Kai was stood in the door way watching Ray and shaking his head. He didn't know what to do with this tiger and didn't know if he had the patience he need. With a heavy sigh he made a decision. He went to his room got changed and went back to Rays room. He quietly shut the door up and walked over to Rays bed. Kai pulled the covers back, got in and pulled Ray into his arms. Ray stopped shaking and finally with a small and peacefull sigh Ray went to sleep. Kai soon folllowed as well.

Morning came to fast for Ray who never felt so relaxed in his life. He slowly became conscious of two muscular arms around his waist. Smiling to no one in particular, he inched himself backwards towards the warm body next him.

Kai woke with a start as he felt someone press against him. Looking down towards the source he came across the most beautifull golden pools.

"Good Mornig Kai." Ray smiled at Kai.

"Hmn." Kai responded closing his eyes again. Rays eyes dulled at the response he got from his team captain.

'How the hell did he wake up before me........ I was supposed to be gone by now, 'growls' what time is it' Kai really wasn't in a happy mood. Ray had heard the growl Kai had made and whimpered. It reminded him of the incedent from yesterday and this brought on an onslought of shivers and sobs.

'Good going Master, growl at the koneko why don't you.' Dranzer said sarcastically.

'What?' Kai looked at the younger chinese boy in his arms and noticed he was crying silently into his night shirt.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Kai had no emotion in his voice, that didn't help matters.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I'm sorry for keeping you here and I'm sorry for being so weak." Ray still couldn't look at Kai.

"Ray you have to get over yourself, I didn't growl at you. I made a decision yesterday and stayed I didn't have to, so stop feeling sorry and get yourself up we have training to do." With those words Kai let Ray go and got up. He went to his own room to get washed and changed leaving Ray alone.

Ray sat there for a while before he decided not to make his captain even more angry for being late. After getting washed and dressed he took on the task of combing his hair. Due to his hurried state he made a mess of his hair instead of smothing it out and nearly cried in frustration.

"You might rip your hair out, if you keep pulling like that." A cold voice drifted across the room making Ray jump out of his skin who dropped his brush in the process. Kai who was stood in the doorway observing the neko-jin, walked over to the fallen brush and picked it up. Ray watched every move Kai made in the mirror and was surprised to see Kai start brushing his hair. Kai let the brush slide through Rays black silky locks along with his fingers.

'His hair is so soft and silky.......beautifull' Kai felt at peace for some odd reason combing Rays hair.

'Why did I have to fall in love with my captain, I know I was fasinated with him for years but why love' Ray found it relaxing and wished Kai would always be the one to comb his hair. The moment ended way to fast for both of them, as Kai finished. He put the brush down and became aware that his barriers were down. Ray saw Kai slip his mask back on and walk towards the door.

"Thank you Kai." Ray whispered, but it went unnoticed by the slate haired boy.

"Ray, breakfast will be ready soon. I suggest you come down soon if you want some before Tyson eats it all." Ray nodded and then Kai left.

'Driger what should I do..........I love him.' Tears welled up in his eyes, but he tried desperately not to shed them.

'Have patience my young master, only time will tell if he feels the same way' Driger tried to comfort him.

'Couldn't you ask Dranzer?'

'I could but how would that help, I don't believe that Dranzer would tell me. Now get dressed and have some breakfast, your getting skinny.' Driger chuckled.

'Hmpf.' Ray didn't like the comment Driger made, but decided it was the best idea. He walk up to his wardrobe and rumaged through. He picked out a chinese outfit simular to the one he usally wears just that it had a red top and black trousers. Ray had gotten used to walking arround the house, but was a bit jumpy when some maid was in the same room as him. When he entered the kitchen he saw Tyson sat at the table stuffing his face and Max eating a bowl of cereal. Kai was leaned against a counter drinking a cup of strong coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up from his reading when he heard someone walk into the room.

"Good Morning Ray." Max said cheerfully.

"Morning Max, Tyson." Ray smiled at the two.

"Mornin' Ray." Tyson managed to say through his eating. Ray sat down next to Max, he didn't really want to get spat at by Tyson. After some observing Kai walked over to where Ray sat and put a plate of warm pancackes covered in maple sirup in front of the boy. Ray blinked and stared up at Kai with huge golden pools. Kai started to fidget.

"You need to eat, you're rather skinny so I thought you might like some pancackes." Kai turned away from Ray, mainly because a blush started to appear. Ray became teary eyed and said happily.

"Arigato, Kai-kun." Rays smile was huge and he started to eat them straight away. Kai turned to look at the younger boy, he had never heard Ray like that before. Tyson and Max had seemed to think the same thing as they both starred a Ray. Ray didn't really notice that they were all looking at him, he was so happy that Kai was being so nice to him. Kai shook his head and left the room.

Training was going well, Kai noticed that all of his Team-mates were gettimg a whole lot better. Ray still didn't bring Driger forth but that was expected. They trained a lot that day and went to bed exhausted. 3 weeks went by in a simular fashion, but Kai didn't know if he was doing the right thing as he slowly became closer to Ray with each passing day. Ray didn't seem to get any attacks from his stalker, Kai was a bit uneasy about this though, it felt like the calm before the storm. Mr. Dickenson was so pleased about Rays progress and looked forward to the Asian championship that they were going to soon.

xX The day before the flight to China Xx

The four Boys had the day off from training, mainly to pack and get ready for their flight the next day. Ray was in his sanctuary hesitating with his packing. Tomorrow was the day, the day he went back to China. He didn't really want to leave the Mansion, he felt safe here and didn't want to chance running into HIM in China. Ray knew that the Boy would be at the championsship and that scared him to bits.

Knock Knock

Ray turned his head towards the door of his room and said. "Come in!"

The door opened and there stood Kai in the door way, he still had his emotionless mask on. Ray had wanted to get rid of kais mask but hadn't succeded yet. Kai looked at Ray and then at the suitcase on Rays bed that was empty. Kai raised an eyebrow in question. Ray just looked at the ground.

"Why haven't you packed yet. You have been up here for three hours." Kai asked sternly.

'I've been up here that long?' Ray thought. Kai now stood infront of Ray and lifted his chin up so he could look the boy in the eyes.

"Well?" Kai was getting impatient.

"I....I.....I can't do it. I don't want to leave. I can't leave, please don't make me." Ray was on the verge of tears and looked at Kai with huge eyes.

"hmpf, pathetic. I thought you were getting better. But I guess I was wrong." Kai turned away from Ray as he said this.

"No Kai, I am getting better, I can leave my room without getting frightened and I haven't had my attacks as offen as I used to. Kai?" Ray whispered Kais name softly. Kai turned at the soft note.

"Then why don't you take the next step then? Or don't you trust us to help you. I made a promise to you and I plan on keeping it but you have to cooperate as well my dear Ray." Kai pulled Ray towards his wardrobe and opened it.

"Pack what you need, just what you need nothing more nothing less." He then went and sat in the wicker chair that was stood in the corner of the room. Ray sighed, Kai was so stubbern. There was no way Ray could get out of going now unless he wanted to loose Kai and he wasn't going to risk that. After Ray had put a few items in his bag he felt queasy and started to wobble on his feet. Kai noticed this and caught Ray before he fell.

"Ray what's wrong?" Kai was a bit on edge. Ray didn't answer and his eyes rolled back into his head. Kai looked at Ray alarmed and surprised. It took him a while to figger out that this must be an attack and the guy was back.

'Danzer, it's happening again isn't it? I need to get in to Rays mind.'

'I don't know Kai, but I'll send you in. I'll get Driger to help.' Danzer let her concern be heard and that unnerved Kai greatly. In a matter of minutes Kai was unconcious.

°°° meanwhile with Ray °°°

Ray woke up and found himself on one of the horrible beige couches. He tensed and prayed he was only dreaming, but when he heard the voice he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"I hope you didn't think it was over Ray, because then you are gravely mistaken." The stalker wispered into Rays ear. Ray shivered and hoped it would be all over soon.

Kai found himself in the same hallway as before, he looked around to see if anything was out of place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he headed in a quick pace to the door and flung it open. Rays stalker jumped back from Ray rather shocked at being caught.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be able come here." The guy glared at Kai. But Kai wasn't fazed by him at all.

"And why shouldn't I be able to come here, you're the one that shouldn't be here. I thought I made myself clear the first time we meet." Kais voice was icy as spoke to the strange guy.

"Ray belongs to me, I can be here whenever I fancy." The guy wasn't going to back down so easily.

"I beg to differ."

Ray was curled up in a ball on the couch listening to the two boys argue over him. Ray was really gratefull for Kai being here but it was getting them no where.

"Oh you do, do you. Well let's sort this out once and for all. I call forth Black Widow my loyal bitbeast." There was a huge flash and there stood in front of his master a huge black widow spider. Kai was amazed at the size of the arachnoid, he was definitely seeing spiders in a different light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dranzer felt her connection with her master slowly fade due to a force she couldn't quite make out. Driger felt the force as well it was the same force that always kept him away from Rays conscious.

'I'm losing him Driger, could there be another bitbeast involved.' Dranzer was starting to panic.

'It could be, I think we should get Draciel to help. She can maybe help increase the connection.' Driger replied camly, he knew panicing would only make things worse.

'Ok, but we better hurry. I know somehing is seriously wrong here.' Dranzer didn't like feeling helpless especially when her master was concerned. Draciel arrivered along with Dragoon in a matter of minutes, after Driger summoned her.

'What seems to be the problem.' Draciel looked from Driger and then to Dranzer, she raised her eyebrows at Dranzers expression.

'Driger I can't feel him anymore.' There was no way Dranzer could stay calm anymore, she knew something had happened to her master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai was surrounded with the black widows sticky web and he couldn't move from where he stood. Ray sat there eyes wide with disbelief at what was happening.

"You know, my widows web can crush you. It will slowly tighten and squezze you to death. Not only that but she has blocked your connection with your bitbeast so there is no point in calling it. I have done the same to Ray." The guy said smuggly.

"If I'm going to die, I wouldn't mind knowing my killers name." Kai didn't want the guy to know that he was affected by his bitbeasts killer web and that he had no connection to Dranzer anymore. The Black Widow had an ability to block a persons pesonal bitbeast and she was doing this to Kai through her webs. She had a lock on Ray and always had, that's why Driger could never help.

"My name is Andy, but that shouldn't matter as you are going to die in a few moments." Andy chuckled, leaving his bitbeast to Kai he turned his attention to Ray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driger and Dranzer explained the situation as quick and best the could. Draciel let the information sink in.

"Well I believe Driger, Dragoon and I will have to focus are power and energie on reaching Kai. It will take a while but hopefully it will work." Draciel looked at her fellow bitbeasts for confirmation and they nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, but I feel a bit useless here." Dranzer's pride was starting to show.

"You will have to conserve your energy, once we find Kai we will send you to him and aid him in your solid form. But don't get carried away and burn everything down, you will have to remember it is Rays mind you will be in." Draciel scrutinized Dranzer.

"Hai I will be carefull. But.........."

"No buts Dranzer." Draciel glared at the Pheonix.

"Danzer?"

"Yes Drig." Dranzer watch the mighty white Tiger walk up to her.

"Please make sure Rays allright." Dranzer gave Driger a reasuring nod and they got into position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai was having trouble breathing as the web got tighter and tighter. It was getting unbearable, he only wished he had Dranzer then he could fry the web and kick some but.

Ray wasn't doing so fine either. Andy had Ray pinned to the couch and was advancing his touches on the Boy.

Kai was on the verge of falling unconciuos until he heard a firmiliar voice call him.

'Hang on Kai, I'm here to help you.' Flames engulfed Kai and the webs disintegrated. Kai was gasping for breath as his feet touched the floor. He looked up and saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen, there before him stood a beautifull Pheonix. The huge bird attacked the Black widow spider and sent it flying into the wall. Kai felt his connection with Dranzer return.

'Master are you allright?' Dranzer walked up to Kai and nuzzled his cheek.

"Dranzer is that you?" Kais hand slowly strocked the Pheonix's feathers in amazment.

'Yes Master Kai.' Dranzer chirped gleefully now she knew her Master was going to be okay. After their sucsessfull reunion, she looked around for Ray.

Andy hadn't noticed the comotion until he heard his bitbeast collid with the wall behind him. He looked at his spider that could barely stand and turned towards Kai.

"How did you........!" His eyes widened at the sight of Dranzer. "How can she be here, no bitbeast can break the control of my black widow."

"I believe fire is your bitbeasts weakness, Dranzers flames melted your web and now the tables have turned Andy. I think you should leave, I don't really want a murder on my concience." Kai glared one of his famous Death glares. Dranzer started to advance on Andy.

"This isn't over yet, you hear me." With those words Andy and his black widow bitbeast disapeared. Kai made sure he was gone and then went to see if Ray was allright. Ray was once again curled up in a ball just like a cat. Dranzer had come along to see Ray as well, she nudged him with her beak. Ray slowly poked his head out and glanced into pitch black eyes. Dranzer tipped her head to the side.

'Hello koneko.' Dranzer greeted Ray.

"Hello!" Ray sounded a bit confused, it wasn't everday you saw a pheonix.

"Ray, this is Dranzer. She helped us fight him." Kai knew Ray didn't like hearing the guys name.

"Is he gone now?" Rays voice was hopefull.

'Hai, he's gone now koneko. We must figure out why Driger can not enter here.' Dranzer looked up at Kai.

"She has a point, he would be able to protect you then." Kai looked around the area until something dawned on him.

"Wait a minute I remember him saying that his spider could block out bitbeasts and that he had done it to Ray as well. Danzer could you flame the walls, but try and not hurt Ray in the process." Kai pointed to all four walls.

'I'll try, please be strong koneko. I need you to be strong.' Ray nodded his head at Dranzer, with the confirmation she took off and tackled the task at hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driger, Draciel and Dragoon were anxiously waiting for Dranzers return, after she had left feeling her connection with Kai again.

'What is taking her so long. She is one of the strongest bitbeasts arround she shouldn't have this much trouble.' Driger was pacing the earth plane.

'Patients is a virtue Driger. I believe Dranzer has taken care of it and is enjoying her time with Kai. You know how much she loves him.' Draciel reasoned with Driger. Driger just growled and Dragoon shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Master Kai, I believe I'm finished. Is koneko allright.' Danzer hoped she didn't hurt the young boy.

"I believe he is okay." Ray was cuddled up to Kais side dozing.

'Ray koneko, why don't you try calling Driger.' Dranzer nudged Ray.

"Hmm......okay. Driger come to me, please." Ray called as he sat up from where he lay against Kai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel: I believe it is time I stopped............I'll continue soon promise

Tala: Uuuuuuuhhhh.........we have waited a long time for this one

Angel: Right must go now se ya soon


End file.
